


Soothe me

by AdelineMS



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Trauma, dont know how to write that, i actually dont know how to write, please stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineMS/pseuds/AdelineMS
Summary: One night stand, heavy feelings. Very short, abstract story about this two. More like a character analysis.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Soothe me

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys, i had this drabble in my computer for about 2 years now and i wasn't sure about posting it. Sorry about grammar/tenses, my first language is not english.  
> capcom owns all this (even if their canon sucks)

"Can you stay tonight?" 

"Are you alright?" 

"I need you" 

So, dear heart, why him? He had gained so much power over her in the last few years. She, the one who had never let anyone in her life come that close. She, who was like a dog that had been kicked too many times, and was constantly afraid of being hurt again and again. She, who had built the highest walls around herself so that no one could ever reach her. Same walls that kept her away from everything outside, both comforting or hurtful. 

And here he was, with his infinite blue eyes, tearing down her barricade, knocking down every fortress to make himself a place in her lonely heart. To make her feel. To teach her how to be human again. To be vulnerable and be fine with it. 

"What can I do?" 

"Just...hold me" 

So, damn heart, why her? Of all women, why is it always her? Why did she always make him feel so calm? She had showed up, rescued him, took his torments away and returned the air he breathed, just to unjustly stole it again with urgent kisses. A charming irony. He knew for sure it was going to be just her for the rest of his life as he knew the blood flowing through his veins was red. The blood running through his heart was red, and like so, she runs through his heart too. Scarlet. Ruby. Crimson. 

"Touch me" 

Beautiful and violent. They burn, so much that sometimes they think they can set the world on fire. The one that had ruined them so much. 

They touch their own scars, kiss them, laughing in the face of their past, moaning along to forget about it. To pretend they aren’t crumbling to pieces. They fill their voids with each other, with affection, with tenderness, with what they needed so badly and was missing for so long. They knew they were addicted to this chaos, to the mess of emotions; they had built each other and created art when hell broke loose. Always.

In the thousand nights they spend together, the moon as witness, when she gently holds his face in her weary hands and he brushes his trembling lips with hers, his hips against her hips, his chest against hers, they know they can make anything possible. They are reckless, powerful, invincible. 

"Don’t leave me" 

"Please, love me" 

"Forever"


End file.
